Rory and Chilton
by TristanandRorylover
Summary: not really good at summary just please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 This morning and 2nd period

Rory was really excited. Today was her first day starting Chilton. She was so happy that she would finally have a challenge in her school work. At Starshollow High she always finished her work a lot faster than any of the other students in her class. So know that she was going to Chilton this would be a good challenge for her. Even though she was really going to miss her best friend Lane. The hardest thing rights know for Rory would have to go to Starshollow High this year. Dean and she had just broken up about a week ago. She knew that when they got back together there wasn't really any chemistry between them. Even though she loved him she didn't love him she same way she did when they first started going out. She was still pretty upset about it but not nearly as upset as she was when it first happened. She thought since she was starting Chilton it was also time to start new relationships also. Little did she know that she would find somebody on the first day of school that liked her?

A/N you guys I'm going to make Rory and Tristan a little different in my story I hope you don't mind.

Rory: Mom, are you ready?

Lorelei: Yeah almost.

Rory: well hurry, I'm going to be late meeting Head Master Charleston.

Lorelei: ok ready

Rory: good now come on

So they left the Gilmore house. They went to Luke's and got some coffee. Then they headed up to Chilton. They were early but Lorelei just dropped Rory off because she had to get to the Inn. So she went into the secretary's office. She didn't have to wait long for Head Master Charleston to come out. He had someone else in his office. Rory heard the door open and two guys' voices one was husky and the other one wasn't. So she looked up. There in the door was this gorgeous looking guy he had tousled blonde hair and he had broad shoulders and was toned.

Head Master Charleston: And Mr. DuGrey I don't want this to happen again.

Tristan: yes sir. It will never happen again I promise.

Head Master Charleston: good day Mr. DuGrey.

Tristan: good day to you too, sir.

Tristan POV:

I had just turned around out of Head Master Charleston's office and these beautiful blue eyes were staring back at me, I couldn't believe she was gorgeous.

Rory POV:

His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen. She thought to herself he's gorgeous too. He had tousled blonde hair. He was toned and had broad shoulders.

Head Master Charleston: Ms. Gilmore are you ready to come in here.

Rory: Yes sir. I'm so sorry

Head Master Charleston: well that's quite all right.

So Tristan had walked out of the office thinking about that girl. He had caught her last name Gilmore. He didn't know her first name but knowing her last would help some. So Rory was done talking to Head Master Charleston. She had gotten her class schedule, he locker number and combination. She went to her locker not even noticing that the cute boy that was in the office this morning watching her. She got his last name which was DuGrey. But she didn't know his first. But she was sure that she would find it out. She was thinking about him. Then she told herself to stop thinking about him. Your boyfriend and you just broke up it's to soon to be hooking up with someone already. She was so deep in thought of him that she didn't even notice him come over.

Tristan: well hello there Mary.

Rory recognized his voice from this morning. She turned around and closed her locker because she was finished in there.

Rory: My name is Rory not Mary.

Tristan: ok good to know Mary.

Rory: Did you not just here me, my name is Rory not Mary.

Tristan: Oh no, I did here you but that's my nickname for you Mary.

By this time Tristan had turned around to face Rory. So Rory's back was against the lockers. There were a few inches between Tristan and Rory.

A/N If you know Rory you'd think that Tristan being that close to her would make her uncomfortable but it didn't

Rory was gonna flirt back with Tristan. Rory pulled Tristan closer to her and got up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear:

Rory: Does this mean I have to come up with a nickname for you.

Tristan had his arm around Rory's waist and his hand on the small of her back.

Tristan whispered in her ear:

Tristan: yeah if you want. I'm sure I could give you some though if you have problems thinking of some.

Rory: No. that's ok I'm pretty sure I can think of one.

Tristan: I'm sure you can you are a pretty smart girl after all you are talking to me and all.

Rory: Why thank you. Yeah you're pretty smart yourself. But you are a little dumb too.

Tristan: What do you mean by that?

Rory: Well you haven't kissed me or anything like that.

Tristan: I don't think you would want me too, Mary.

Rory: Why wouldn't I want you to?

Tristan: Well I don't know. I don't know why any girl wouldn't want to kiss me. I am good looking.

Rory: yes, you are. By the way why do you call me Mary?

Tristan: because you look so innocent.

Rory: oh ok just wondering.

By this time there was no space between Rory and Tristan. Rory wasn't uncomfortable or trying to pull away or anything. She didn't understand why though. She felt this weird tingling feeling in her body when he was near. She felt it know and then this morning in Head Master Charleston's office.

Rory didn't give Tristan a chance to kiss her. She pulled him down to her. And she kissed him. She waited for him to respond. It took a couple of minutes teasing him with her tongue on his bottom lip. But then he finally responded. She couldn't believe it, that she was kissing some guy that she didn't even know. It was an amazing kiss. It was better than any of the kisses between her and Dean. She finally broke away when air was a problem.

Rory: Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that.

Tristan: what's wrong? You can't believe you just did want.

Rory: I can't believe that I just kissed you. I usually don't do things like this.

Tristan: its ok don't worry about it, Mary. How about we get to know each other. How about after school you come to my house and talk.

Rory: yeah I guess that'll be fun. I just gotta call my mom and let her know.

Tristan: well that's alright. What class do you have next?

Rory looked at her schedule.

Rory: umm. I have chemistry. What do you have?

Tristan: me too. But I'd rather make chemistry between us instead of going to class to learn about chemistry. I can teach chemistry a lot better. (Saying this with a famous smirk).

Rory: I bet you could Mr. DuGrey.

Tristan: oh you don't trust me.

Rory: No I don't. I don't even know you so why should I trust you.

Tristan: Because for 1) your already kissing me and for 2) everyone should trust me.

Rory: Oh than ok I'm sure I can learn to trust you then.

Tristan: That's what I thought.

Rory: Well you're kind of getting ahead of yourself ain't cha.

Tristan: Just a little but than again that's me.

Rory: I see, see that's why I want to get to know you better before we start making out again.

Tristan: aw, do we have too. I'd rather do the making out sessions.

By this time Tristan could really tell that he really like this girl. He never thought that a girl would do this to him. When she was near him, he had this weird tingling feeling go through his body. It happened this morning and right know. And he definitely felt it when she kissed him. He never thought that a girl would ever do that to him. But then again it felt good that a girl could do that to him. So they went to chemistry together. He had his arm around her waist. She got a lot of stares from the girls and Tristan got a lot of slaps on the shoulder and thumbs up. They walked into chemistry the same way. They got a lot more stares and glares more were towards Rory then Tristan. She didn't understand neither.

Teacher: Class, we have a new student with us. Will you please stand up Ms. Gilmore?

Rory stood up.

Teacher: Class this is Lorelei Gilmore.

Rory: I like to go by Rory.

Teacher: ok Rory. You may be seated,

So Rory sat down. She and Tristan sat together. Tristan behind her. All class period he would tickle her neck by blowing on it or taking his pen and running it across her neck slowly. She was laughing and trying not to laugh loudly so she wouldn't get caught by the teacher. They sat through class. Then the bell finally rang signaling time for lunch.

Next time: What will happen at lunch?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lunch

So Tristan and Rory went to lunch together. Tristan's hand on the small of her back guiding her to the lunch room. They decided to eat lunch outside together but Tristan wanted Rory to meet his friends first. So they went through the line and got their food.

Tristan: Come on Rory.

Rory: Ok.

They walked up to the table and stood there while all his friends were talking.

Tristan: Hey guys. This is Rory, Rory this is everyone. Everyone includes Duncan, Bowmen, Paris, Madeline, and Louise.

Everyone: hey Rory.

Rory: Hey

Madeline: Ain't you guys gonna sit down?

Tristan: No we're gonna eat outside.

Madeline: ok whatever. We'll catch up with you later than.

Rory: Ok,

So they went outside and ate their lunch in silence. Then they threw away their trash and sat on a bench. Rory finally broke the silence.

Rory: So let's talk.

Tristan: Ok. What do you want to talk about?

Rory: Well let's talk about you then talk about me.

Tristan: Sounds good. So what do you want to know about me?

Rory: well first of all how come this morning going to 2nd period I got a bunch of stares and glares from all the girls?

Tristan: Because their jealous and also because I'm know as the King of Chilton.

He couldn't believe he just told her that.

Rory: How come your own as the King of Chilton if you don't mind me asking?

Tristan: Because I have a reputation of sleeping with half of the girls in Chilton.

Rory: Well is it true?

Tristan: No, not all I've only slept with 5 or 6 of them.

Rory: Then why don't you tell everyone the truth.

A/N I know Tristan has probably slept with more than 5 or 6 girls but I'm changing him in my story.

Tristan: Because I just cant I don't know why. But I just can't.

Rory: But Tristan you just told me and you've only known me for a couple of hours.

Tristan: I know but I feel different around you. I feel the I can tell you anything.

Rory: I know what you mean.

Tristan: Oh and everyone thinks that every girls I'm with is just one of my conquests.

Rory: Is that what you consider me?

Tristan: No not anymore. Even though I don't know anything about you. I don't consider you one of my conquests. At first I did but not anymore. Ok let's change the subject know please.

Rory: Ok.

Tristan: So what do you want to know about me?

Rory: Umm, I don't know what do you want to tell me.

Tristan: well umm, let's see. I don't really get along with my parents. Their always on business trips. So I'm usually home by myself. Which is cool but then again it's boring. Because I'm home alone in that big empty house.

Rory: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm real close with me mom. We're best friends. We tell each other everything. We talk about everything too.

Tristan: oh that's cool what about your dad.

Rory: Well he doesn't like with us he's married to this women Shelly and has a baby named Georgia.

Tristan: So your parents got a divorce?

Rory: No, they were never married my mom had me when she was 16. My grandfather insisted that my dad marry my mom but my mom didn't want to marry my dad.

Tristan: oh, I'm sorry.

Rory didn't fell uncomfortable at all telling Tristan any of this. She didn't know why either.

Rory: Well it's alright we still talk and everything. My mom moved on too. She's dating Luke he's been more of a father figure to me than my real dad. He owns a coffee shop in my town.

Tristan: Well that's cool. In order to know him you and your mom must drink a lot of coffee.

Rory: Yeah we do. We're addicted to it.

Tristan: Oh well that's cool I guess. I like coffee but not as much as you and your mom I'm guessing.

Rory: Yeah I don't think that anyone likes coffee as much as me and my mom.

Tristan: That's what I was guessing. Ok umm, let's see what's your favorite movie?

Rory: That's real easy. I love Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. What's yours?

Tristan: umm, I don't really have one.

Rory: Oh that's cool. What's your favorite color?

Tristan: Royal blue and hunter green.

Rory: Oh those are cool colors. Mine is blue.

Tristan: Really I would have thought pink was your favorite color.

Rory: No, I'm not really a pink kind of person.

Tristan: you could have fooled me.

Rory: Nope, what's your favorite drink?

Tristan: umm, probably Dr. Pepper. You don't have to tell me yours. I already know it, its coffee, and right? What's your favorite food?

Rory: Right, Umm, probably ice cream is my favorite food. What about you.

Tristan: Umm, probably cereal.

Rory: Cool what's your favorite kind?

Tristan: I don't know I have a lot of favorites.

Rory: Well ok then so what else can we talk about.

Tristan: I don't know.

Tristan had his arm around Rory's shoulders. Tristan couldn't help himself. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She responded willingly. He brought her bottom lip into his mouth and teasing it rubbing his tongue against it basically begging for entrance into her mouth. Within a second she let his tongue explore her mouth. He tasted all of her mouth just about every inch until they had to break away when oxygen became a problem. Rory's lip was a little swollen from Tristan sucking on it. This time Rory grabbed him and started kissing him. Tristan let he enter his mouth and let her explore his mouth. Then they were fighting over control in each others mouths. Until Tristan broke away and started kissing her jaw line and to her neck. She let out a little moan and Tristan smirked as he bit her neck. He bit a little to hard because she jumped. He blew on the spot he just bit he could already see the purple coming through.

By this time Rory was sitting on his lap and one of Tristans' hands was on her hip the other one was on her theigh up under her skirt. He was still kissing her neck until she grabbed his head and brought it about to her lips and she began sucking and biting his lower lip.

This took him and her by surprise. She moved over to his ear and started biting his ear and sucking and some parts she went from top to bottom. Then she got right below his ear and started kissing and nibbling there. He let out a couple of moans this was his weak spot. He let out a couple more small moans and she smirked at this. She moved down to his neck and smirked and nibbling and blowing in certain spots where she could see purple starting to come through.

So Tristan had about 3 hickies and Rory had one. But how this was going Tristan thought that him and rory would have more bu tonight. But they would be more notciable by tomorrow. They were kissing again Tristan deepened the kiss once again and entered her mouth. They were interrupted by the bell singaling that lunch was over.

Tristan: well we have to get to claas even though I'd rather sit here and kiss you all day long.

Rory: Yeah I guess. So yeah that sounds good right know and usually I love going to class.

Tristan: (Giving his famous smirk) yeah I have that effect on ladies its just my charm that I have.

Rory: Yeah I'm sure. I just cant wait to find out more about your charm at your house tonight.

Tristan: yeah and we wouldn't have any interputions either my parents are out of town. Lucky us.

Rory: yeah lucky us.

So they went to class. They found out that they have all the same classes together. Which was kind of bad. Because then they definilety wouldn't beable to get rach other out of their minds especially when Tristan sat behind her in all he classes.

Next time: what will happen in 3rd & 4th periods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 3rd and 4th periods

So after their little amking out session outside they went to their next class. They had all the same classes. Which wasn't all that bad but Tristan sat behind he in all of her classes and tickled her each. So they went through 3rd and 4th periods. People seemed like nothing happened between the two. But they knew that they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Everyone ended up noticing something was up between Tristan and Rory. They nocitied how spaced they both were. They were finally waiting for 4th period bell to ring. They only had 1 minute left. Then the bell rang breaking Tristan and Rory out of the daze that they were both in. So then Rory went to her locker and was met bu a hisky voice in her ear saying.

Tristan: you ready, Mare.

Rory: yeah come on.

Rory had already called her mom and told her that she was going over to Tristan's house. Tristan was gonna bring her home later that night. so they went to Tristan's Porsche. Tristan opened the passenger's side door to let Rory in then went and got in the driver's side and Tristan drove to his house.

Next time: what will happen at Tristan's house and want won't happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tristan's house part 1

They pulled up in front of Tristan's house. Tristan got out and went around to the passenger's side and opened Rory's door for her. They walked inside.

Tristan: Well this is my house.

Rory: It's beautiful.

Tristan: Yeah I guess it's alright to live in. but it's also so big when you are here by yourself with no one here but you, maids, and butlers.

Rory: (Flirty) well I'm here with you doesn't that count for anything.

Tristan: (smirking) yeah it counts for a lot.

Rory: So I do get a grand tour, don't I?

Tristan: yeah if you want.

Rory: Yes I do want one.

Tristan: well ok.

Tristan led her through his house showing her each room on the first floor. He would normally take a girl straight to his room but he wasn't going to do that to Rory.

They ended up back in the living room they sat on the couch. Rory started to get up. Tristan stopped her.

Tristan: (Smirking) Where are you going, Mare?

Rory: To go and find one other room that I want to see.

So Rory walked out and started looking for the stairs. Once she found them she walked up the stairs and started walking down the hallway. She seen this open door and she figured it was Tristan's room because it was royal blue and had some hunter green in it also. So she walked in and started looking around she could feel his presence so she turned around and saw Tristan leaning on the door from with a smirk from ear to ear.

Tristan: well Ms. Gilmore why are you snooping in my bedroom.

Rory: I just wanted to see your bedroom and it didn't look that you were going to show it to me anytime soon. So I came looking for it.

Tristan: well ok then. But I had a reason why I didn't show you my room. It's not like I didn't want to show you my room trust me I did.

Rory well would you mind telling me your reason.

Tristan; my reason is that all the other girls that I was with or whatever I brought straight up to my room, and I told myself that I wasn't going to do that to you, Mare.

Rory: oh. Well I don't care about all those other girls. I'm not like those other girls if I don't want to do something I'm not going to do it.

Tristan: I know that but I thought that you wouldn't want to come up to my room.

Rory: well I don't care about those girls.

She said that as she went and lied down on his bed,

Tristan thought to himself she looks so good on my bed. So he went over to his bed and lied down next to her but her head was at the foot of the bed and his head was at the head board. She moved up so her head was near his. He went to go and kiss her but she moved that took Tristan by surprise.

Rory sat on his lap and started kissing him. She was nibbling on his bottom lip. She moved down to his weak spot on his neck right below his ear. He let a moan escape his mouth.

Tristan: (Whispering) Rory.

Rory: yeah Tris.

Tristan: I. . . I. . . need you.

Rory was smirking that she could do this to him. She moved up to his ear and nibbled and sucked his earlobe. She broke away.

Rory: Ok. Before this gets anymore passionate or anything can I have a t-shirt and shorts or whatever so I can change out of my uniform.

Tristan: Yeah sure.

He threw her on of his t-shirts. She went into the bathroom and changed, he also changed. He changed into a pair of shorts and a white wife-beater. She came out. She Tristan up and down. He noticed this and smirked.

Tristan: So, Mare, you like what you see.

Rory: No not really.

That took Tristan by surprise since he had seen her looking him up and down.

Rory walked over to him and started moving his wife-beater off he finished because he was too tall for her.

Rory was looking him up and down again.

Rory: Know I like what I see.

Tristan was know looking her up and down. Even though his t-shirt was too big for her she still looked real cute in it. His shirt was big enough not to show anything.

A/N I know Rory wouldn't do this kind of stuff but I like making Rory different in my stories. I hope you guys still like it.

She didn't mind that she only had her pink lacey thong on and his t-shirt. But he didn't know that she had a thong on.

So she went over to his bed and sat there. Tristan went back over to the bed and leaned up against the head broad. Rory climbed up into his lap. Within a couple minutes they were kissing. He soon moved one of his hands up onto her thigh. He slowly moved his hand up to her hip and around her lower back. That's when he found out that she had a thong on. He started playing with the very top of it. They both broke away when they need oxygen. He left this hand around her lower back playing with the top of her thong. It tickled and very once in a while she'd wince because he'd tug on the top of it.

Rory: hey I don't care that you're playing with my thong but don't tug so hard it does hurt a little.

Tristan: ok, sorry.

So he brought her head down to him and started kissing and biting her lower lip. He picked Rory up and moved her onto the bed beside him. They didn't break away. Tristan gently lied on top of her and his hands moved onto her hips and grabbed her thong and started to move it down slowly. She didn't break away so he kept going. He brought his hands back up to her thighs and was rubbing the inside of them and she willingly parted her legs. He brought his hands up slowly. He had told himself that he wasn't going to do this to Rory but she was willingly letting him. He moved to kissing her neck. She let out a moan.

Rory: (Whispering) Tristan

Tristan: yeah

Rory: I want you know

Tristan: are you sure

Rory: yes

Tristan inserted two fingers she was really wet. She gasped as he entered her. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He knew she was a virgin. So she would be tight. But all the other girls he was with had experience. So to loosen her up he inserted his ring finger. So know he had 3 fingers inside her. She gasped. But he noticed her get looser. So he took his fingers out and moved his hands up to her stomach up under to shirt. He started moving her shirt up when he felt her hands on his boxers. Then she moved and pushed Tristan in the bed so know Rory was on top of him. She moved his boxers down and Tristan moved on top of her.

Cliffhanger, sorry guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Tristan's House part 2

Sorry about the cliffhanger guys but I wanted to keep you interested in my story.

So know Tristan was back on top of Rory. His hands on her stomach under her shirt and he was pushing it up slowly. He was kissing her neck and the shirt was right before her chest. He broke away and looked at her. She looked at him and her eyes told him everything. They told him that she wanted this. So he pulled off her shirt. And started kissing her stomach. And worked his way up to her right tit and ran his tongue around her nipple. He felt he nipple get hard. He was softly sucking on it and bit a little harder. He smirked when he heard his name escape her mouth a couple times. He could tell by how she was saying his name that she wanted this. So he moved from her nipple to right beside it and started sucking there only harder then on her nipple and bit down harder also. He could see purple coming up but he kept on sucking. By this time he had his hands on her hips. Then he put them on her thighs and she parted them. He inserted two fingers she was still loose but he kept them in there a little longer and was just massaging her inside with his fingers. He could feel her beginning to orgasm. He inserted another finger. She wasn't completely dry but she wasn't as wet as before so he kept massaging until she cum. He felt her cum so he took his fingers out and not a second less Rory handed him s condom. She had seen one on his nightstand before so she handed it to him. He opened it and put it on. He was a little hard but he knew that he would become harder when he entered her. But before he did he moved up. And he felt himself harden as he touched the inside of her leg. He entered her. And she let out a loud gasp because it did hurt. But her body got used to it and settled down and relaxed. It felt good to have him inside of her. He moved up and started kissing her and biting her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair that relaxed him. She rolled over on top of him and started kissing his mouth and moved down kissing his jaw line, neck, and started kissing his chest as she grinded her hips into his. She didn't do it all that soft either. She was licking, sucking, nibbling and biting his chest and stomach. He moved a little and let himself out of her. Then he pulled Rory up to look at him. They looked into each other's eyes. They broke their gazes and Tristan rolled back over on top of Rory. She looked at him and parted her legs. He entered her once again. He only stayed in for a couple minutes. He let himself out of her and rolled over. They got under the blankets and Tristan put his arms around Rory and Rory cuddled into his embrace. It was only about 4:00. They fell asleep like that. Tristan woke up it was about 6:30. He looked at Rory. She was all cuddled up into his embrace. She looked real sweet and innocent but he knew that she was all that innocent; he also thought that she looked so peaceful. He thought about calling her Mary at school it would be weird but he didn't want to call her Magdalena. Because then everyone would be specious. He was taken out of his daze when he felt Rory moving around. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek.

Tristan: Hey Mare.

Rory was still happy. She had a smile mile wide on her face.

Rory: Hey Tris

Tristan: So why is your smile so big? (Smirking)

Rory: well I don't know I woke up in your arms and I had sex with you. I'm guessing that's why my smile is so big.

Tristan: ok, that's what I thought, Mare

Rory: Now Tris, you know that I'm not a Mary anymore Bible Boy.

Tristan: I know but you're my Mary

Rory: Oh ok.

She reached up and kissed him. He leaned down. So know she was flat against the bed. He rubbed his tongue on her lower lip begging for entrance. She granted. So his tongue was in her mouth exploring it like it was the first time his tongue was even in her mouth. He got on top her and grinded his hips into hers. That made her arch up because she was sore and her hips were sore too. They finally broke away.

Rory: (Smirking) I love making out with you and all but I'm gonna go take a shower. (Really smirking know)

Tristan: Ok.

He was up off the bed right behind her. She knew he was and didn't mind that he was following her into the shower. So they went into the bathroom and into the shower.

They were finished they got towels and put around their bodies. Then they grabbed their clothes that were scattered around his room. She grabbed her thong and also grabbed his boxer. She put her thong on and out his boxers over them. She was smirking. Then she bent down and pulled her thong off but still had Tristan's boxers on. Rory dangled them in Tristan's faces and then put with in his drawer with all his boxers. He looked surprised. She just smirked. She put Tristan's shirt back on. He had to go into his boxer drawer to get a new pair since Rory had those on.

Rory: Tris, I need a pair of shorts

So Tristan gave Rory a pair of shorts to wear. Then he put on shorts and a t-shirt. They walked out the door. Tristan was bringing Rory Home.

Next time: What will Lorelei say?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So Tristan drove Rory home. When they got there Lorelei wasn't home yet. So they just went inside and decided to watch television. Tristan sat down on the couch and Rory lied down slowly and carefully. She was sore. Tristan noticed.

Tristan: Are you ok?

Rory: Yeah just a little sore, you know from being deflowered.

Tristan: Yeah. I'm sorry. It'll be ok?

Rory: Yeah it will be, that's fine I knew that I'd be sore.

Tristan: sorry. I'm not used to sleeping with girls that have not had experience.

Rory: that's ok. It was amazing

Tristan: well you're welcome if that was a thank you.

Rory: yeah it was

So Tristan sat on the couch and Rory lied down. Tristan put his arm on her stomach and they stayed like that watching television. It was about7:00 by know. They ended up falling asleep but Rory was between Tristan's legs with his arms around her waist. They both had really big smiles on their faces. Lorelei walked in a little curious because there was a car in her driveway that she didn't know. So she walked in when she noticed her daughter sleeping on the couch with some boy. She thought to herself that must be Tristan. Rory did tell her that Tristan was bringing her home. It was about 7:30 know. She decided that she was gonna let them sleep. She turned off the TV, put a blanket over Rory and wrote Rory a note. Then she left.

Rory woke up and felt two strong arms around her. She felt safe. She then realized who they belonged too. She genteelly moved Tristan's arms from around her waist and moved the blanket back over Tristan's legs. Then she went into the kitchen and saw her mom's note:

Ror,

Hey got home about 7:30. Seen you and I'm guessing that was Tristan sleeping. So I left you guys to sleep. Went to Luke's for dinner. Come by when you guys wake up. I want to meet Tristan.

Love,

Mom.

Rory finished reading the not. Then went and checked on Tristan he was still asleep. So she went into her room and started to change. She took of Tristan's shorts then he boxers. She put a thong on then some tight low-rise blue jeans. She took off Tristan's short and started to put on a bra when she heard Tristan clear his throat. She jumped.

Tristan: Why you jumping, Mare?

Rory: you scared me.

Tristan: why don't I help you with that? (Smirking)

So Tristan walked over and snapped her bra in the back for her. Then brought his hands around to the front and placed then on her chest and cupped her tits. Gently massaging them. He turned her around and placed his hands on her hips. He brought his hands to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. And pulled them down just a little and rested his hands on her hips and started playing with her thong. He then pulled her pants back up and zipped then and buttoned them back up. He started kissing her. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. She ran her tongue in and out of his mouth a few times teasing him. Then she started to nibble on his bottom lip. She moved from his mouth and kissed his neck licking and sucking in certain spots. She moved back up to his mouth. He then moved down her jaw line to her neck kissing and licking the whole way down. She couldn't believe that this guy she knew for about a week and a half. Every time Tristan kissed her she got this tingling feeling wherever he kissed her. She never felt this with Dean. Rory led Tristan over to her bed. He followed her led without breaking contact with her neck. She titled her head so she exposed more of her skin for him to kiss. He moved down to her chest but it was right under her chin. She broke away from him kissing her neck.

Rory: as much as I like you kissing my neck. My mom wants to meet you. She wants us to go to Luke's and some dinner.

Tristan: ok.

Giving her one last kiss then getting up from being on top of her and off the bed. Letting her up so she could get a shirt.

So she got a shirt. Then she put a hoodie over it.

Tristan and Rory left the Gilmore House. Rory laced her fingers with Tristan's. That made Tristan smirk. They walked over hand in hand over to Luke's.

They walked into Luke's. The bell over the door and everyone looked over at the two teenagers. Lorelei came over to Rory.

Lorelei: Hey babe.

Lorelei hugged Rory.

Rory: hey mom.

Lorelei sat in the booth. Rory & Tristan sat in the booth across from her.

Rory: Mom. This is Tristan. Tristan this is my mom, Lorelei.

Tristan: hello Lorelei.

Lorelei: hello Tristan. Rory I see that you told him to call me Lorelei.

Rory: yeah I did. I warned him.

Lorelei: that's my girl. Luke. Come here.

Luke walked over.

Before Lorelei could say anything Luke said:

Luke: no more coffee, Lorelei. You've already had 4 cups here. And knowing you, you've had more than that before you got here.

Lorelei: Please

But before Luke could answer. Rory cut in

Rory: I want a cup of coffee Luke. Tristan?

Tristan nodded.

Rory: yeah Tristan wants coffee too.

So Luke walked away before Lorelei could say anything else. He returned back with Rory and Tristan's coffee.

In unison Rory and Tristan thanked Luke. Tristan pushed his coffee towards Lorelei one like went into the back.

Tristan: here Lorelei. I'm not a big coffee drinker.

Lorelei: ok, I like him. He's a keeper.

Rory laughed. Tristan just sat there grinning.

Lorelei: Luke. We need a cola for Tristan.

Luke: but he ordered coffee.

Know noticing that Rory and Lorelei were drinking coffee and Tristan wasn't drinking anything. So Luke brought Tristan some soda. They drank their drinks and left. They walked back to the Gilmore House. Lorelei in front and Tristan & Rory holding hands in back of Lorelei.

Next time: what will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So they get back to the Gilmore House. Tristan and Rory sit together on the couch while Lorelei sits on the table. They sit there for a couple of minutes in silence. Lorelei broke the silence.

Lorelei: ok. Tristan tell me about yourself.

Tristan: well I live in Hartford with my mom and dad. I go to Chilton. That's basically my life.

Lorelei: ok. Umm, so by how you guys are all over each other and how you guys have big smiles on your faces. You've either done something or thinking about doing something or you guys maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. So either you or Tristan better tell me. And Rory you know that you can tell me everything. We always had this friendship.

Rory looks at Tristan and nods.

Rory: umm, well mom I know that I can tell you anything. But please promise that you won't get mad about this.

Lorelei: I wont I promise. So tell me.

Rory: ok mom well . . . me and Tristan umm, had . . . we had sex.

Lorelei just sat there for a minute trying to understand what he daughter just said.

Rory: are you going to say anything.

Tristan and Rory did have smiles on their faces but they quickly faded away when Lorelei didn't say anything.

Lorelei: yeah sorry I'm just trying to comprehend what you just said.

Rory: I said that me and Tristan-

Lorelei: (cut them off) I know what you said. I just can't believe that my 16 year old daughter had sex with someone she doesn't even know. That's all.

Rory: I know that I don't know him but I felt differently with him then I felt with Dean. Tristan just looked at her. When she told her mother that. He knew that he felt something different whenever he was around her but he didn't know how she felt. Know he knew.

Lorelei: but you guys were safe right.

Before Rory could say anything Tristan jumped in real quick.

Tristan: yes. We were safe. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sorry Lorelei.

Lorelei: ok. At least you were safe.

Tristan: ok and I fell that same way about Rory. I know I don't know her but I have a different feeling whenever I'm around her. And I know that she was a virgin. And she knows that I'm experienced. And I tired to go as easy on her as I could. Because I don't want anything to hurt Rory including me. I promise.

Lorelei: well I understand. Rory are you sire.

Rory: yeah I am but I'm gonna be alright.

Lorelei: yeah you will. Not to embarrass you or Tristan. But Rory you're going on birth control.

Rory: Ok. I can deal with that.

Tristan just sat there listening. Lorelei went into the kitchen and left Rory and Tristan in the living room.

Tristan: Rory can I ask you something.

Rory: yeah sure.

Tristan: did you mean what you said about you had different feeling around me then you did around Dean.

Rory: yeah did you mean it too.

Tristan: yeah, I also meant when I said that I didn't want anything to hurt you.

Rory: I like that.

Tristan: I'm happy. Can I ask you one more question?

Rory: yeah sure what is it?

Tristan: would you go out with me.

Rory: what do you mean? Like boyfriend, girlfriend or just out on a date.

Tristan: boyfriend, girlfriend.

Rory just sat there looking at Tristan first at his eyes then concentrating on his lips. She then captured his lips. She was surprised that he didn't kiss back. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and lips. Signaling him back.

Tristan: I take that as a yes.

Rory: I take that as your right.  
Tristan captured her lips in his. Deepening the kiss. He tightened his grip on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They broke away when they needed air. And also when they heard someone clear their throat.

Lorelei: yeah hey I'm back

Rory: sorry mom.

Lorelei: that's alright. So what are you guys?

Rory: Boyfriend, Girlfriend.

Lorelei: oh ok. I didn't catch your last name Tristan. What is it?

Tristan: DuGrey.

Lorelei: that sounds familiar.

Tristan: well my mom's name is Faith and my dad's name is Chris and my grandfather's name is JanLan. (Sorry guys didn't know what Tristan's parent's names were).

Lorelei: I thought that your last name sounds familiar. I think that I went to school with your father.

Tristan: well I'll see. I'll ask him when I get home.

Lorelei: oh ok. So you guys going to stay, you wanna watch some movies, or are you going to show Tristan around town.

Rory: I don't know. Tristan what do you want to do?

Tristan: I don't care whatever you wanna do.

Rory: well its only 8:00. What time do you have to be home?

Tristan: well whenever. But if I need to I can sleep here because I have a uniform in the back of my car. But that's if your mom doesn't mind.

Lorelei: No, I don't mind.

Rory: ok so know that's settled. Do you wanna go for a walk then we can go to Doose's and pick some stiff up then come back here and watch movies?

Tristan: yeah sure that sounds great.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_** Not a day goes by that I don't think of you**_

_**After all this time you're still with me it's true**_

_**Somehow you remain locked so deep inside**_

_**Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by**_

So they got up. They walked out of the house. Tristan's arm wrapped around Rory's waist. They walked around town for a little while in silence. They were just enjoying

each other's company. They both had smiles on their faces just being with each other. They finally got to the bridge when Rory always went to read or be by herself just to think. Tristan sat down with his legs hanging off. Rory sat down next to him. They still hadn't said anything to one another. Tristan looked at Rory and was watching her. She was staring out in the water. Not even noticing Tristan staring at her. She was in real deep thought. Tristan finally broke the silence.

Tristan: Hey Ror, what's wrong?

Putting two fingers under her chin making her look at him.

Rory: nothing. Just thinking.

Tristan: (His famous smirk) about me right.

Rory: Not just about you about us but of course you're in there.

Tristan: That's what I thought. So what are you really thinking about?

Rory: us. I already told you that.

Tristan: I know that. But what about us.

Rory: not really about us more about you.

Tristan: I knew it. What about me though Rory just tell me instead of stalling. Please.

Rory: how are you going to act in school? Because you are known as the King of Chilton. And I mean I'm new and everything. Everyone's probably gonna think that I'm one of your newest conquests. Tristan I don't want that. I don't want to be one of your conquests. I want to be your girlfriend.

Rory was on the verge of tears. She could feel them in her eyes. But she held them back. She wasn't looking at Tristan anymore. She was looking back into the water.

Tristan took his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

Tristan: I don't care what everyone else says. I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you to be my girlfriend. And your not one of my conquests. Don't you trust me?

Rory: yes I trust you. And I'm happy that you want me to be your girlfriend and that you want to be my boyfriend.

Tristan: well I'm happy too.

By this time Rory was crying. Tristan wrapped his arms around her just holding her. Rory was crying into his chest. She stopped after a couple of minutes.

Rory: Tristan

Tristan: yeah.

Rory: Have you ever been in a real relationship before? I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm just asking.

Tristan: only once and after she broke up with me that when I took that player thing.

Rory: oh ok. Just asking. But again not to be mean but if you need help in this relationship just ask. I mean I don't know everything but I do know some things and I'm sure you do to.

Tristan: ok thanks. I know you're not trying to be mean or anything. But come one lets go and get some stuff to eat then go back to your house and watch some of your favorite movies.

Rory: Ok.

She places a soft small kiss on his lips. She stood up and left Tristan sitting there. He sat there for a minute. While Rory hid behind a tree and waited for Tristan to come by. He came by she waited for him to go by before she jumped out. She made sure she done it quietly so he wouldn't here her. She grabbed him from behind. She felt him jump a little.

Rory: got cha.

Tristan yes you did.

He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and tighter to him. He looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He moved her arms and placed his hands on her hips. And pulled her closer if that was possible. They broke away after a couple of minutes. Tristan had backed her up against a tree for support. They started walking away Tristan's arm was around her waist. She never liked it and never felt comfortable when Dean had his arm around her waist but with Tristan's she felt safe and it was comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_** they say this town/ the stars stay up all night/ Don't know, can't see 'em/ for the glow of the neon lights/ and it's a long way home/ to the place when the home fires burn/ Well, it's 2000 miles and one left turn/**_

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny. **_

_**I don't need much just enough to get through.**_

_**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright. **_

_**(I'm playing here at the bar tonight)**_

**_This time I'm gonna make sure our dreams come true. . . _**

_**Well, I love you more that anything in the world. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Baby Girl**_

_**/ Black top, blue sky/ Big town full of little white lies/ everybody's your friend, you can never be sure/ They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings. All sorts of shiny things/ Girl, you'll remember what your knees are for/ **_

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny. **_

_**I don't need much just enough to get through.**_

_**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright. **_

_**(I'm playing here at the bar tonight)**_

**_This time I'm gonna make sure our dreams come true. . . _**

_**Well, I love you more that anything in the world. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Baby Girl**_

**_I know that I'm on my way/ I can tell every time I play/ and I know it's worth all the dues I pay/ when I can write to you and say . . ./_**

_**Dear Mom and Dad, **_

_**I'll send money, I'm so rich that it ain't funny**_

_**It oughtta be more then enough to get you through**_

_**Please don't worry 'cause I'm alright **_

_**(I'm staying at the Ritz tonight)**_

_**Whatta ya know we made our dreams come true!**_

_**And there are fancy cars and diamonds rings**_

_**But you know that they don't mean a thing**_

_**They all add up to nothing compared to you**_

_**I love you more than anything in the world**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Baby Girl**_

They went to Doose's and got some candy, drinks, and ice cream. Then Rory seen Dean they were in the line to check out. She told herself that she wasn't going to let him get to her. Tristan had his hands on her hips and they walked through the line. Dean looked at her.

Dean: Rory.

Rory: what do you want Dean?

Dean: You but I see that you got this rich preppy guy already.

Tristan: hey I don't know who you are but don't you ever say something like that again.

Dean: why what are you gonna do about it.

Tristan: nothing I don't even know you and I don't want to beat the shit out of you in your own town.

Dean: you wouldn't beat the shit out of me.

Tristan was about to say something but Rory stopped him by capturing his lips into hers because she couldn't think of anything to say. Dean just stood there starting at them.

Rory: I don't want you back Dean. And I wouldn't go back out with you even if I wasn't with Tristan. But I **am** with Tristan and I like him a lot.

Dean: fine whatever you bitch. Do whatever you want. I'm too good for you anyways.

Tristan: don't you ever talk to her like that again. And I think you got it wrong I think you meant to say that she is too good for you because I'm lucky to have her. But I do have her and you don't.

Tristan had gotten in front of Dean. And they were starring at each other. Rory was just standing on the side watching them. She decided to step in. she slipped in and stood between them.

Dean: hey playa' you better get your ass out of my town and take your hoe with you.

Rory heard that and ran out of Doose's. Tristan just glared at Dean and grabbed the groceries and ran after Rory he was calling for Rory when he seen her in the gazebo with her head in her hands. He could hear her crying. He put the bags of food on the ground. He sat down in front of her. But talking waiting for her to talk to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. Tristan smiled back.

Rory: I can't believe he said that to me. That hurt so much.

Tristan: I can believe that. Rory can I ask you a question? But you gotta promise not to get mad.

Rory: yeah I promise I won't get mad

Tristan: are you really over Dean

Rory: yeah why wouldn't I be (Looking at him confused).

Tristan; I don't know just a question.

Rory: No, Tristan tell me why you think that I wouldn't be over Dean.

Tristan: well I don't know. Because he was your first boyfriend and your first "I love you" wasn't he.

Rory: yeah but that doesn't matter about how I feel about you and I am over Dean

She leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss that she has giving him so far. He just let her kiss him. She broke away.

Rory: I got two questions 1) know do you believe I'm over Dean 2) how come you didn't kiss me back

Tristan: yeah I can tell that your over Dean and I didn't kiss you back because I wanted your lips to tell me that your were over Dean and the only way I could do that is by not kissing those beautiful lips of your. Rory blushed at that. Tristan loved the feeling that he could make Rory blush with just a couple of words.

Tristan: but I'll kiss you know unless of course you don't want me to. And if you did that would kill me and my lips.

Rory: I'd kill you if you didn't kiss mea.

Tristan pulled her closer to him and kissed her then pulled away.

Tristan: ok come on let's go eat junk food and watch some movies.

Rory: ok

Rory got up and grabbed a couple of bags. Tristan got up right behind her and grabbed the remaining two bags. He caught up to Rory and wrapped his arm around her waist. They got to the house and walked in


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rory: Mom, we're back

Lorelei could tell something was wrong with Rory and that she had been crying.

Lorelei: Babe, what's wrong. Why've you been crying?

Rory: Mom, I'm fine.

Lorelei: Ok. Well you pick out with movies and Tristan and I will get the snacks ready.

Rory: Ok, mom.

Tristan took the bags from Rory. And went into the kitchen following Lorelei.

In the kitchen: 

Lorelei and Tristan were silent for a few minutes until Lorelei broke the silence.

Lorelei: Tristan, what was wrong with Rory?

Tristan: We ran into Dean at Doose's. Who ever Dean is. And he started saying crap he told me get out of his town and take my hoe with me meaning take Rory with me and leave.

Lorelei: She hasn't mentioned Dean to you yet.

Tristan: No why what about him?

Lorelei: He's a jerk know. I can't believe he called Rory a hoe. I'm gonna get him. But no he was Rory's ex-boyfriend.

Tristan: Yeah I figured that out. But what's the deal with him.

Lorelei: Well he broke up with Rory and he basically blames Rory for their break-up when she hasn't even talked to him since it all happened.

Tristan: oh ok. I'm not really worried about him. But do you mind, can you finish up here while I talk to Rory.

Lorelei: No.

Tristan: Thank you Lorelei.

Lorelei: no thank you.

In the Living Room:

Rory are busy looking at the movies and didn't notice Tristan come in the room. He came up behind her and grabbed her hips and she jumped.

Tristan whispered in her ear:

Can we talk outside for a minute?

Rory: yeah sure.

They walked outside and Tristan sat on the swing and Rory sat near him.

Tristan: Rory, please tell me that's the deal with Dean.

Rory: I don't know the deal with him. He broke up with me and he blames me for our break up. I don't even know why he broke up with me.

By the time she finished saying this she was off of the swing and standing near the front door. Her back was facing Tristan. She was gonna start crying in a matter of minutes. Tristan got up off the swing and walked towards Rory. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. But she didn't start crying.

Tristan: well it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I upset you. I got you know. He can't have you. And I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hurt my girl, ok.

Rory: Ok, thank you so much Tristan.

Tristan: your welcome, baby.

Rory: I like the sound of that.

Tristan: well, I'm glad because I like calling you that because you are my baby.

Rory had turned around by this time and Tristan still had his arms wrapped around her waist. Rory had her arms wrapped around Tristan's neck. Tristan leaned forward and kissed Rory softly and quickly on the lips.

Tristan: ok know that, that's settled let's go watch some movies.

Rory: ok

They walked inside and found Lorelei sitting on the couch. She had already put all the snacks on the coffee table. Rory and Tristan walked into the living room. Lorelei looked up.

Lorelei: hey guys.

Tristan and Rory: hey

Lorelei: what movies did you pick Rory?

Rory: I pick the Fast and the Furious, Sweet Home Alabama, and Mean Girls.

Lorelei: cool we have to watch Mean Girls first.

Rory: of course. It wouldn't me a movie night if we didn't watch Mean Girls.

Lorelei: yes I know.

Tristan: I know I'm here with two girls known. Especially if we're gonna watch Mean Girls and Sweet Home Alabama. But I like the Fast and the Furious. We're gonna watch that 2nd right. Please.

Lorelei: yeah

Tristan: cool

Rory: ok, come one let's watch Mean Girls.

Tristan sat on the floor and had his back up against the couch. Rory went and put Mean Girls in the DVD player. Then Rory sat down on the floor between Tristan's legs. Tristan rested his hands on Rory's sides. Rory rested her hands on his knees. They watched Mean Girls. Of course Lorelei and Rory being themselves repeated lines that they knew really well. Tristan just laughed and listened to Rory and Lorelei and watched the movie. Mean Girls had ended and they were watching The Fast and the Furious. Tristan and Rory were still lying on the floor. Lorelei was lying on the couch. Tristan looked down at Rory to find her fast asleep. Tristan smiled. He looked up at Lorelei to find her smiling at Tristan smiling and Rory sleeping.

In a Whisper:

Tristan: Do you want me to carry her into her room.

Lorelei: that would be great Tristan if you don't mind of course.

Tristan: No I don't mind.

So Tristan moved so he could stand up and pick Rory up really gently. Lorelei watched Tristan pick Rory up. She knew that he was really in love with her daughter. She thought to herself. She especially saw it when he picked Rory up so gently.

Tristan pulled down the covers a little then lied Rory down then covered her and kissed her on the forward and then once softly on her lips. This woke her up.

Rory: (In a sleepy voice). Tristan are you gonna stay.

Rory pushed over and moved the blankets so he could come in.

Tristan: I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't think that your mom would like that idea to much either.

Lorelei had turned off the TV. And went to go Rory and tell Tristan that she was going to bed when she heard this.

Lorelei: you guys. I'm going to bed.

Lorelei walked into Rory's room and went over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Lorelei: Tristan I don't care if you sleep in here with Rory I trust her and I trust you.

Tristan: ok. Thanks Lorelei

Rory: yeah thanks mom.

Lorelei: no problem.

Lorelei left Rory's room. She closed the door behind her to leave Rory and Tristan alone.

Rory got up walked over to her dresser and grabbed her pajamas which contained a tight short pink tank top and some pink boxers. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. While she was changing Tristan was in her room and was looking around. He was a white wife beater on and his shorts with a belt. Rory came back about 15 minutes later. He didn't hear Rory come in because she had left the door open. So she came in quietly. Dropped her clothes on the floor and went over to Tristan. She got up on her tip toes and kissed his neck. Tristan turned around and placed his hands on Rory's hips. Rory placed her hands on Tristan's arms.

Tristan: hey.

Tristan pushed her out and held on to her hands and Tristan looked her up and down.

Tristan: well Ms.Gilmore………

Tristan just paused and stared.

Rory: well what?

Tristan: you look especially **hot **this evening.

Rory: well thank you.

He had his shorts on and a belt. Rory had dropped her hands on was playing with his belt. Rory finally unbuckled his belt and slipped it off and unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and let them fall to his ankles. Then Rory moved his shirt up and took that off too.

Rory: well you look pretty **hot **yourself tonight.

Rory leaned up and kissed him. Then broke away. She walked over to the door and closed it. Tristan watched Rory walk he watched how her hips moved while she walked. She walked back over to him and leaned up and kissed him again. He really deepened the kiss. He pulled Rory as close to him as he could and tightened his grip in her hips. He then moved his hands to Rory's ass and grabbed it. That made her jump even closer to him if that was possible. He grabbed her ass even harder. She let out a little moan out. Tristan then picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He still had his hands on her ass holding on tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Last chapter:**

Tristan then picked Rory up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He still had his hands on her ass holding on tightly.

**This chapter: **

They were kissing. They broke away when they need air. Sometimes they broke away too soon for Rory. But this time Tristan had put Rory down. He was leading her to her bed. Rory broke away.

Rory: Tristan, please no sex tonight. I'm still sore but I don't care what else we do. (She was thinking about giving him a BJ)

Tristan: ok (Smirking) he was glad he didn't have any condoms.

So they started kissing again and they would have fallen if Tristan didn't put his hands on the bed to catch him and Rory. He didn't realize how close he was to the bed. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. And gently climbed on top of her. They were kissing. She was rubbing her tongue all across his lips. He opened his mouth and she ran her tongue across his lips and teeth and in and out of his mouth exploring his mouth. She was just teasing him basically. His hands were running all over her body. His hands were up under her shirt on her stomach and kept going up and moving the shirt up with them. He broke away to take off her shirt. He was kissing her neck and working his way to her chest. Her hands were playing with his boxers. His hands were on her hips on her shorts tugging at the top of them. She moved her hands from his boxers to her shorts and moved them down and her thong and took his hands and placed it on her thigh. He took all of this by surprise because he was the one that usually made the first move. She willingly parted her legs. He only took one finger and entered her. She moaned. She was still sore and it hurt. He only stayed inside of her for a few minutes massaging her insides. He took his finger out and pulled her thong and shorts up.. He then took the finger that was inside of her and rubbed it around her left breast. He then sucked on her left breast. He thought to himself that she tasted so good. Rory pulled Tristan up to her and started sucking and biting on his bottom lip. She pushed him over so he was on the bed and she was on top of him. Rory was kissing his weak spot right under his ear. Then kissed down his neck to his chest. She had her hands on Tristan's hips playing with his boxers she was straddling his hips with hers. While she was kissing him she was thinking about giving him a BJ. She had never done it before and she didn't want to do it wrong. Well she told herself it was know or never. She went kissing farther down almost at the top of his boxers. Rory pulled down Tristan's boxers. She then put just the tip of his dick in her mouth and ran her tongue around it. She then opened her mouth and stopped.

Tristan: (Breathing heavily) why'd you stop.

Rory: well I didn't know if I was doing it right or not. And you didn't seem to be enjoying it.

Tristan: well you were and I was.

Rory: ok I'll continue.

So she put his dick farther in her mouth and she felt him get harder in her mouth. She ran her tongue all around his dick. She stopped she had enough of it right know. She had a feeling that she was doing it right because he had called her name out a couple of times and was breathing heavily. She pulled up his boxers back up. He moved her over so that her back was on the bed and he was on top of her that was after he controlled his breathing down enough. He was kissing her stomach and chest. He pulled down her thong and shorts. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to do. She felt funny about it because she never had that done to her. But she thought there were always 1st times for everything. So she just let him keep going. He was kissing and stopped at her waist and she parted her legs. He ran his tongue all over her and was nibbling at her and he was also sucking gently. She was moaning. She thought to herself that it felt so good at what he was doing. He kept sucking, licking, and nibbling for about 5-10 minutes then stopped and pulled her thong and shorts up. He then looked at Rory and licked his lips in a seductive way then moved up and handed Rory her shirt. She put her shirt back on. He then captured her lips in his. She deepened the kiss that time brought her hands up to Tristan's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Tristan had his hands on her hips. He grinded his hips into hers as hard as could. He knew that he did it pretty hard because she let a moan out into the kiss. So after a very heated and passionate well deserved make-out session the cuddled up together and feel asleep. Tristan was behind her and had his arms around her. She was cuddled into his embrace. Tristan didn't really sleep that much. He probably slept about 3 or 4 hours. He watched Rory sleep. She was so beautiful all cuddled up in his embrace. She slept like an angel. He couldn't believe that she was his and only his. He knew that he would he a part of her of the rest of her life. After all he did take her virginity.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Tristan had spent the night. Rory was happy. Tristan did finally fall asleep. He fell asleep about 5:00 and they woke up about 6:45. So he did get about 5 or so hours of sleep. He couldn't complain after all he did sleep in Rory's room with her. So they got up. Rory noticed that he mom left a note: _

_Ror,_

_ Hey. Had to leave early. Meeting at the Inn. Movie night again tonight if that's alright with you. Invite Tristan. _

_Mommy. _

_So Rory had read the note and showed it to Tristan. She got into the shower. Then got dressed and did her hair and everything else she need to do while Tristan was in the shower. When they had everything they left. They had just enough time to stop at Luke's to get some coffee. So they got coffee and headed to Chilton. _

_Tristan: you ready to face Chilton as boyfriend and girlfriend, Mare?_

_Rory: yeah but make sure you call me Mary or Rory so no one thinks other wise. _

_Tristan: I wouldn't call you anything else well maybe Baby but nothing else. _

_Rory: well that's all I ask. Plus I like it when you call me Baby. _

_Tristan: well I like calling you baby. _

_With that they kissed. It wasn't a big kiss just a small quick lip lock. Then they exited his car. They walked into school together holding hands. He went to his locker and went to Rory's locker to meet up with her so they could walk to class together. _

_Tristan's Pov:_

_I wonder if I kissed her if she would get mad. But I can't stand not being able to kiss her until tonight. Well if she does get mad she'll tell me. _

_Rory's Pov:_

_Rory noticed that he was spacing out. She was wondering what he was thinking about. She wished that he'd kiss her. It's killed her all morning that she hasn't been able to kiss his him.. Well she thought maybe he will. _

_Rory: Tristan what's wrong. You're like in a whole different world._

_Tristan: oh nothing just thinking that's all_

_Rory: thinking about what. Me maybe_

_She had a smirk on her face that was similar to the one that's always on his face._

_Tristan: as a matter of fact yeah I am._

_Rory: I thought so. _

_Rory had closed her locker and was leaning against her locker. Tristan was in front of her and he had his hands on her hips. He was inching closer and closer to her. They weren't talking to each other they were just staring at each. _

_Rory: well Mr. DuGrey you seem to be getting closer and closer. Is there any reason why (she was trying not to laugh)_

_Tristan: there's one reason but I don't want you to get mad. So I'm thinking about not doing it._

_Rory: and what's that Mr. DuGrey._

_Tristan: oh that's right we're on last name basis known. Well Ms. Gilmore I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know if you'd get mad. _

_There wasn't really any space between them anymore. _

_Rory: now why would I get mad? _

_Tristan: well I didn't know. Didn't you say something about not liking to make out in public? _

_Rory: yeah I think I did. But we already did it once. So we mind as well does it again? _

_Tristan: ok if you say so. _

_Rory: I do say so. _

_So Tristan pressed against Rory so she was against the lockers. Like he knew that she was gonna need support to hold her up because her knees go weak every time they kissed. He leaned down and captured her lips into his. He felt her tongue try to enter his mouth so he opened his mouth and let her tongue come in. They battled for control with their tongues. Everyone was staring at them. Because they couldn't believe that Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey were playing tonsil hockey was they called it in the hallway. They knew that Tristan always did but they never thought that he'd be kissing Rory Gilmore in the hallway. One of Tristan's hands was on her hip and the other one was on her thigh under her skirt. Her hands were in his hair running through it. They finally broke apart when they really needed air. They were breathing really hard. That they could barely control their breathing. Then they noticed everything staring. Rory turned a really dark shade of red. Tristan smirked because he knew that he always had the effect on her that if he said something or even did something to her she would blush. Rory buried her head into Tristan's chest. He just smirked and put his hand on the small of her back. She finally looked at him. Tristan smiled down at her. He seen that she had been crying but the thing that surprised him was that he didn't hear her or feel her shaking. He seen her tear streaked cheeks. _

_Tristan: hey Baby how come you're crying?_

_Rory: I don't know I guess because everyone seen me kissing you. _

_Tristan: why you don't want anyone seeing you kissing me. _

_By this time Tristan had removed his hand from the small of Rory's back and was looking at her._

_Rory: no its not that I love kissing you and I don't care that everyone sees me kissing you but its just that I'm not used to public displays of me making out with my boyfriend that's all. _

_Tristan: Oh ok I thought that you didn't like kissing me for a minute. (Smirking)_

_Rory: oh no. I love kissing you. You have the most soft kissable lips that I love kissing that I don't know why I was crying about in the first place for being seen kissing you……._

_Tristan smirked and cut her off by kissing her he noticed that she was rambling._

_Rory: thank you. I'm embarrassed know. _

_Tristan; Why?_

_Rory: cause I was rambling on and on._

_Tristan: its ok I like it when you ramble on and on I think that it's cute._

_Rory: aw, thank you I knew there was a sweet side to you somewhere deep down inside of you._

_She poked him in his stomach when she said that. _

_Tristan: yeah I do. And I have a bunch of other sides as well that you should get to know as well. (Smirking)_

_This earned him a slap in the stomach and Rory rolling her eyes at him. _

_Tristan: Ow, Rory. You hurt me._

_Rory: well I'll make you feel better after school how does that sound. _

_Tristan: great. Do you wanna sleep over my house tonight? (Raising his eyebrows up and down.) (Whispering this in her ear) My parents are still out of town you will never know what will happen when there not there, Mary._

_Rory: (Blushing) yeah sure that could be fun. Yeah I like it when your parents aren't around. (Flirting around just like her was) I just have to call my mom and tell her that after movie night I'm sleeping over your house tonight. _

_Tristan had moved in front of Rory and ad her kind of pinned up against the lockers. _

_Tristan: ok_

_Rory: ok_

_They were starring at each other. Tristan had moved a lot closer to her. There was no space between the two. Tristan's hands were on her hips. Rory's hands were on his chest. Tristan moved on of his hands up to push a strand of Rory's hair behind her ear. Then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. That earned him a playful slap on his chest and a laugh. She also blushed. Tristan smirked because he loved that she blushed at almost everything he did to her or told her. He was nibbling on her earlobe. Then captured her lips into his and pulled away a couple minutes later. He had his hips right up against her and pushed hard into hers as he stepped away for her. He then bent down and grabbed his books and her shoulder bag and grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't know where they were going. But she knew that they weren't going to class because he was leading her in the opposite direction of their first period class. But she didn't argue. She just followed him. The next think she knew was that she was in Chilton's student parking lot heading for Tristan's car. She didn't care. She didn't feel like going to class anyways today. Well not after that kiss this morning she didn't._

_Rory: Tris, where are we going?_

_Tristan usually didn't like people calling him Tris but it sounded different when Rory did so he just left it alone._

_Tristan: it's a surprise. _

_He opened the passengers' door and helped Rory get in. Then went over to the drivers' side tossed their stuff in the back. Before he drove off he unbuttoned his blazer and took his blazer and tie off and tossed then in the back seat also. Then he un-tucked his shirt and unbuttoned the first few buttons. Rory was just watching him. Just starring at him. She decided to take off her tie and blazer also. _

_Rory: so you're not going to tell me where we're going._

_Tristan: nope._

_He put his hand on top of hers. She looked down at his hands and intertwined their fingers she smiled and looked out the window. She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. She was starring out the window daydreaming. Tristan and Rory's hands hadn't move. Every once in a while he'd rub his thumb over her knuckles. Or trace circles into her palm with his finger. They were completely silent until Tristan broke the silence between them. _

_Tristan: Hey baby, what's wrong?_

_Rory: nothing. (She smiled over at him.) _

_Tristan: are you sure you're so quiet. (Squeezing her hand)_

_Rory: yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all_

_Tristan: ok. (Bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissed every knuckle except her thumb)._

_She smiled at him but he didn't see her when he kissed her knuckles. It seemed that he knew so much about her when they barely knew each other. It amazed her. _

_Cliffhanger sorry guys had to. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_So they were still in Tristan's car they'd been driving for about a half an hour. Rory reached over and turned on the radio. _

_Rory: God Tristan what are you listening too. _

_Tristan: Music. _

_Rory: if you can call this music. Can I put something else in?_

_Tristan: sure. _

_Rory leaned over and kissed him on his cheek they had stopped at a red light so he took it to an advantage. He pulled her lips to his and gave her a quick but long kiss. _

_Rory: thank you. _

_Rory reached in the back seat and pulled his CD binder on to her lap and flipped through it. She finally picked something and put it in the CD player. _

_Photograph by Nickleback came blaring out of the car speakers._

_Rory tossed the CD's back into the back seat. _

_Then just as Photograph was ending Tristan stopped his car in front of this field that was empty. Tristan got out of the car and went aver to help Rory out. He then took this piece of black cloth from the glove compartment and placed it over Rory's eyes. _

_Rory: Tristan come on please take this off. _

_Tristan: No it's a surprise. _

_Rory: fine. _

_Tristan walked to behind her and stood behind her and before he guided her anywhere he kissed her neck in several different spots. She let out a couple of small groans. _

_Rory: Ok Tristan please stop if you stop I'll give you a surprise. _

_Rory couldn't believe that Tristan brought out the horney side of her. She just couldn't believe that he could do that. Dean couldn't even do it. _

_So Tristan stood behind Rory and placed his hands on Rory's hips and pulled her back so that her ass was on his groin. He grinded his groin into her ass. _

_Tristan: are you ready to go and see where you are. _

_Rory: yeah. _

_So Tristan guided her to where he loved to go whenever he needed to get away from his dad or when he just needed his own space. He had never brought any other girl there before. There was a little house there it had a few of a river. _

_Tristan walked in front of Rory and uncovered her eyes. Then he moved and stood on the side of her. _

_Tristan: ok you can look know. _

_Rory just stood there she couldn't believe how beautiful it was she turned to face Tristan Tears in her eyes almost falling. Tristan saw that. _

_Tristan: baby, why are you about to cry? _

_Rory: it's beautiful thank you. _

_Tristan: you welcome you deserve it. _

_Rory couldn't say anything she just hugged Tristan. _

_Tristan: what was that for?_

_Rory: for everything you've done. You don't even know me but you always know what I like and how to do it or whatever. I can't explain it. _

_Tristan: like I said before you deserve it _

_Rory: well thank you so much. _

_Tristan: you're welcome. Can I tell you something? _

_Rory: yeah sure what is it? _

_Rory was looking at Tristan._

_Tristan: well this place is really special go me. I come here all the time when I need to think or get away from my dad and my life at home. And you are. . ._

_Tristan looked down and found the ground very amusing. _

_Rory: I'm the what?_

_Rory was trying to get Tristan to look at her. Finally she did. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. _

_Tristan: you're the first girl that I've brought up here that has seen this. _

_Rory: Tristan how come me? How come not Summer or one of you're 'flavors of the week.'_

_Tristan: Because Rory I don't know. I feel different around you. When I first met you I thought of you as one of my conquests but then I took virginity and met your mom and everything. I fell for you Rory. Rory you don't have to say anything but 'I love you'. And to tell you the truth your mom is the first parents of my girlfriend or whatever that I met. I mean other than at those stupid parties at the country clubs. _

_Rory: really. Well Tristan. I'm not going to say that 'I love you' yet. . . _

_Tristan: oh ok. That's fine._

_Tristan broke the gaze between them and looked down at his shoes. _

_Rory: No Tristan look at me. _

_Rory put her hands on Tristan's face and pulled his face up to look at her. _

_Rory: but I will say that I think I love you. _

_Tristan didn't know what to say so he pulled Rory to him and captured her lips. It wasn't a very long kiss just a quick kiss. _

_Tristan: Rory, I don't know how to say this it's not really me but thank you so much. _

_Rory: you're welcome Tristan. _

_Rory was in tears. Tristan pulled her into a hug and just held her. And kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes. _

_Tristan: Come on Ror. Let's go back to school. I just wanted to show you this place. _

_Rory: ok. Come on. Thank you so much. I love this place. It's so beautiful._

_Tristan: Nothing's as beautiful as you but yeah it's beautiful. _

_Rory: thank you so much. _

_Tristan: your welcome, baby._

_Rory leaned up and kissed Tristan. He deepened this kiss. Then broke away. _

_Tristan: ok we can finish this after movie night at my house is that ok with you?_

_Rory: yeah that'd be great. _

_Tristan: ok it's a deal._

_Rory: deal. _

_Rory leaned up one more time and kissed him._

_Rory: there's more of that later tonight. _

_Tristan: (Famous smirk) can't wait. _

_Rory: yeah I know you can't, but you're gonna have too. _

_Tristan: I know that, that's why I'm glad that it's already 2:00 and we only have an hour left of school then a couple hours of movie night. I'm sure I can wait that long but if I can't I'll let you know. Ok._

_Rory: ok. I guess we better get back to school. _

_Tristan: ok. Yeah I guess we should. But I want one last kiss before we go. _

_Rory: no remember we made a deal no more until tonight at your house._

_Tristan: please. I know I have to wait but I don't know if I can anymore. (He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes)_

_Rory: Tristan don't do that to me. Don't do the whole puppy dog eyes to me. You know I never win when you do that. But that's gonna change this time. You're not gonna win this time. _

_Tristan: please just one right here. (Pointing to his cheek.)_

_Rory: fine just one quick on. _

_Rory reached up to kiss his cheek put he grabbed her face and captured her lips in his. _

_Rory: you lied. Know you're gonna have to pay. _

_Tristan: how?_

_Rory: I'm not telling you. You'll know it when it happens._

_Tristan: know that's not fair. _

_Rory: yes it is. _

_Rory walked away. She walked over to Tristan's car and got in and waited for him to drive them back to school. So Tristan drove them back to school. When Tristan stopped his car Rory got out before Tristan could say anything. Tristan didn't know if he had made her mad or if this is a way to make him pay. Tristan ran after her. Tristan reached her and grabbed a hold of her arm. _

_Tristan: are you mad at me?_

_Rory: no. why would you say that?_

_Tristan: well you got out of the car before I could kiss you or anything. And you didn't even wait on me. _

_Rory: oh yeah well that's what you get when you trick me. I'm not mad at you though. _

_Tristan: oh ok. So this is the way you're gonna make me pay. _

_Rory: this is one way. _

_Tristan: this is gonna hurt isn't it?_

_Rory: yeah just wait. But this not being able to kiss me thing isn't gonna last long._

_Tristan: good because I don't think I could handle that. _

_Rory: yeah I know I wouldn't be able to handle it either. _

_They walked into school. Then they went to the office and told the secretary that they had just gotten there. She gave then a late note to accuse then to class. So they went to their lockers and went to their 4th period class. They only had about a half an hour. So they went to 4th period. Of course Tristan sat behind Rory. And of course he teased her. He passed her a note:_

_Baby,_

_ So what are we going to do tonight at my house?_

_Bible Boy_

_She read it and grinned. She wrote:_

_ I don't know. It depends on how you behave tonight for movie night_

_You're Mary_

_He had his famous smirk on his face. _

_ Oh I thought that you didn't like the name Mary. Baby. And I'll try my best to be on my best behavior. But it's kind of hard for me too whenever I'm around you. _

_She laughed softly. _

_She wrote back: _

_ I didn't like it before but it grew on me. Oh yeah I know that you can't behave when your around me or in a bedroom for that matter._

_Again he smirked really big. _

_ Yeah I know and so would you I just can't help myself. _

_She turned around and looked at him and rolled her eyes. Then turned around and tried to focus on the board but Tristan kept running his fingers through her hair. He was smirking the entire time he did it. She also smirked. They had about 5 minutes left of class. The teacher decided to let them talk for the last 5 minutes of class. The bell finally rang. So Tristan and Rory went to their 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period classes to get all of their class work and homework since they weren't there that morning. Then they went to their lockers. Tristan met Rory at her locker. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started nibbling on her ear. Rory was laughing. She turned around in his arms. _

_Rory: what are you doing? You're supposed to be behaving yourself. _

_Tristan: I know I'm trying really hard but I can't help myself. _

_Rory: ok. But you have to learn. Ok. _

_Rory leaned up and kissed him quickly. _

_Tristan: yeah. I thought that we weren't supposed to kiss for a while because you were gonna pay me back for before. _

_Rory: well I couldn't help it. I just needed a kiss. _

_Tristan: well ok. Do you want a couple more kisses? _

_Rory: I don't know it depends are you gonna behave for the rest of the evening. _

_Tristan: even at my house I have to behave?_

_Rory: maybe. I'll let you know. _

_Tristan: well ok then._

_Tristan leaded down and kissed her. _

_Tristan: how about know. _

_Rory: I'm still thinking. _

_Tristan slammed Rory against the locker and kissed her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Then traced his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth but he broke away. _

_Tristan: how about know. _

_Rory: I don't know you just broke away from me and I was just considering it. _

_Rory didn't even let him say anything. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him and he traced his tongue along her bottom lip again. She let him in. They battled for control. Finally the broke away. _

_Rory: Ok. I thought about it. _

_Tristan: ok so do I have to behave at my house tonight. _

_Rory: I don't know. You'll have to wait and find out tonight at your house. _

_Tristan: that's not fair. _

_Rory: yeah it is_

_Tristan: why do you say that it is fair? _

_Rory: cause it is. Especially after what you did before. Remember the old saying pay back is a bitch! Well this is pay back. _

_Tristan: ok. But one more kiss. _

_Rory: fine. _

_Tristan leaned down and kissed. She deepened the kiss. Tristan leaned into her and pushed her against the lockers. They broke away when air was needed. _

_Rory: ok let's go to your house so you can change. Then we'll go to my house my mom won't be home until 6 or so. _

_Tristan: ok let's go. _

_So they walked out of the school and they walked to Tristan's car. They went to Tristan's House and went up to his room and he changed. Rory was staring off in space when Tristan came out of the bathroom. He was wearing shorts and a belt and tennis shoes. He didn't have a shirt on. She hadn't noticed him. Tristan walked up to Rory and picked her up. Rory had her hands on Tristan's shoulders. She was laughing. Tristan finally put her down. Tristan sat Rory back down on the bed. But he put her father on the bed so this time her feet weren't touching the floor. Tristan stood in front of her and leaned down and placed his hands on the bed on each side of her. They were looking at each other. He leaned down and kissed her. For a while it was just a bunch of long lust full kisses but it finally turned into a passionate kiss. Rory and Tristan moved up so they were on the bed. Tristan was on top of her. Rory pushed over and know she was on top of him and she grinded her hips and plevious into his he moaned into the kiss she moved to his neck and kissed his neck. She bit done hard in the crock of his neck and started sucking and licking where she had just bit. Where she just bit was already dark purple. She knew that it was going to be darker by later tonight and really dark by tomorrow. She moved back up to his lips and kissed him and traced his bottom and top lip with her tongue and brought his bottom lip into her mouth and he let her into his mouth. They battled for control. They broke away. They had to really control their breathing. _

_Tristan: Rory, I thought we had to behave ourselves (smirking) leaving that (pointing to the hickey) is not behaving yourself. Not that I mind or anything, but still. _

_Rory: no I said that you had to behave yourself I never said I had to. And as I remember you've left a pretty dark hickey on my boob. _

_Tristan: yeah I did, didn't I. (Smirking remembering that night)_

_Rory: Tristan what are you smirking about. _

_Tristan: remembering that night and that hickey. _

_Rory slapped him on his chest. _

_Tristan: what was that for? _

_Rory: for saying what you said. _

_Tristan: what I didn't say anything wrong. It was a wonderful night and that was a wonderful hickey I might add. _

_Rory just rolled her eyes. She was lying on her side she rolled over and lied so her back was on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling. Tristan turned to on his side. He could see that Rory was staring off into space. He decided to kiss her so he got up on his elbows and kissed her. She didn't respond so he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Rory must have been in real deep thought about something because that didn't even bring her back to respond to Tristan's kiss. So Tristan moved himself and moved her blazer a little then unbuttoned her shirt a couple of buttons and started kissing and sucking on her chest right above her right boob. He bit down and that signaled her back. Tristan continued sucking, licking, and nibbling where he had just bit. He figured he'd get back at her for leaving that big noticeable dark hickey on his neck. _

_Rory: what are you doing?_

_Tristan: having fun_

_Rory: I thought that you had to behave yourself. _

_Tristan: I know I do but its part your fault._

_Rory: Why?_

_Tristan: Because you were in deep thought. And I kissed you and you didn't respond so then I took your bottom lip in my mouth like this. _

_So he took her bottom lips in his mouth and sucked on it and nibbled on it. _

_Tristan: and that still didn't bring you back to kiss me. So I decided to do the only thing I knew that would bring you back to me and I was right. _

_Rory: yeah sorry about that. And you wouldn't have brought me back that easily if you didn't bite that hard. _

_Rory looked down. It was a really dark shade of purple. _

_Rory: why did you do that?_

_Tristan: to get you back for that (pointing to where she but before on his neck)_

_Rory: but mines darker and bugger. _

_Tristan: I'm sorry you want me to make a new one. _

_Rory: no I'll just have to work on yours_

_Tristan: Ok whatever_

_Rory: come on its 4:45 we can go to my house hang out there and then watch movies when mom gets home then we'll come back here. _

_Tristan: sounds like fun. I just got to get a shirt. Then we can go. _

_Rory: oh ok if you have too. But I like seeing you without a shirt. _

_Tristan: yeah I like seeing you without a shirt too. _

_Rory blushed. Tristan smirked. _

_So Tristan got a shirt and put it on. _

_Tristan: ok let's go. _

_Rory: ok. _

_Rory got up off the bed and Tristan put his arm around Rory's tiny waist. They walked out to his car got in and they drove to Starshollow. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_So they drove to Starshollow. When they got to Rory's house no one was home just as Rory expected. So Tristan stopped in the driveway and turned around in the driver's seat. Rory also turned around. They were just staring at each other. _

_Rory: you wanna go in and watch TV or something or go to Luke's and get something to eat. _

_Tristan: I don't care. Maybe we can go to Luke's get coffee to go and then walk around or go to the bridge or something like that. _

_Rory: yeah that sounds like fun. _

_Tristan: ok let's go. _

_So Tristan got out of his car and went over to Rory's side and opened the door for her. She loved when he opened the door for her. Dean hadn't even done that for her. He held out his hand for her she accepted it and Tristan pulled her out of the car. Then brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and just starred at her. She looked up at him. _

_Rory: Babe, what's wrong?_

_Tristan: nothing, why?_

_Rory: cause you're just standing there starring at me. _

_Tristan: so I like starring at you. I mean I do it at school all the time. _

_Rory: yeah I know. But I was just asking. _

_Tristan: ok, come on. _

_So they walked to Luke's. Tristan walked behind her with his hands on her hips. He was walked bow-legged. When they came closer to Luke's Tristan stepped to the side and took Rory's hand in his. They walked inside Luke's. Once they were inside Rory seen Dean sitting down at a table with another girl. She looked up at Tristan and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back. _

_Tristan leaned down and whispered in her ear. _

_Tristan: what was that for?_

_Rory: because I wanted to make Dean jealous but please don't think that I'm doing it to get him back or anything like that ok. _

_Tristan: that's fine you know I don't like him anyways. _

_Rory: yeah I know. _

_Tristan: so in that case you wanna make him even more jealous. _

_Rory: yeah how. _

_Tristan: just follow my lead._

_Rory: ok just no sex in the diner. _

_Tristan: I wasn't even thinking about that but know I am that would get him really jealous and that could be fun too. _

_Rory slapped him in his stomach. _

_Tristan: ok no sex in the diner got it. (Whispering in her ear). Let's go and sit near him and let the games begin. _

_Rory: ok_

_So they walked to the booth that was right in front of him and they sat on the opposite side so Dean could see everything that they were going to do. _

_Rory: Tristan what are you going to do. _

_Tristan: this._

_Tristan leaned down and took Rory's ear lobe into his mouth and started nibbling and sucking on it. Rory was laughing. _

_Rory: and what else. _

_Tristan didn't even say anything he started kissing her neck. _

_Rory could see Dean out of the corner of her eye. She saw him starring at them. She then took everything into her own hands. _

_Rory sat on Tristan's lap and Tristan brought his legs up onto the booth seat so it was easier for Rory to sit on his lap. Rory leaned down and started kissing on Tristan's neck and started nibbling on Tristan weak spot. As much as he wanted to moan he made sure that he didn't. Tristan had one of his hands on her thigh and it was really far up on her inner thigh. And he was teasing her and tickling her thigh. Rory was laughing and giggling. She then leaned down and kissed Tristan and brought his bottom lip into her mouth and started sucking on it. Then broke away. Rory moved off of Tristan lap. And sat down beside him. Tristan grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and traced circles on her side underneath her shirt. Rory and Tristan knew that they were doing a good job at making Dean jealous because he got up and stormed out of the diner with that girl that he had been with right behind her. When they seen him leave they busted out laughing. _

_Tristan: well Ms. Gilmore I think that we did a very good job at making Bagboy jealous. Don't you think?_

_Rory: well yes I think that we did Mr. DuGrey. _

_With that she leaned up and placed a small simple kiss on his lips. _

_Rory: thank you so much. _

_Tristan: for what. _

_Rory: for helping me get back at him for breaking up with me then blaming me for the break up when I don't even know why we broke up in the first place. _

_Tristan: oh no problem I got to kiss you and everything why would I complain. _

_Rory slapped him in his stomach._

_Tristan: can I ask you a question. _

_Rory: yeah sure what is it? You know that you can ask or tell me anything you want. You don't have to ask every time you want to ask me something. _

_Tristan: yeah I know. I don't want to make you mad at me or anything or get you upset because I don't ever wanna get you mad or anything ever in this world you know that right. _

_Rory: yes Tristan know what is your question. _

_Tristan: if you seen Dean single without anyone would you wanna go back out with him.. And we were together. _

_Rory: no. I'd rather be with you and I wish that I met you before I went out with him anyways you treat me so much better then he did. I mean you open doors for me he never did that. Whenever Dean put his arms around my waist it never felt right with you it does. You barely know me and you know how to do everything right he never did. At first when Dean and I kissed there were sparks there but then about a week and a half later they were gone. We have been going out for what 2 and a half weeks or so and the sparks are still there. And you are a way better kisser then him and that's a plus. (She whispered his part in his ear). Plus you also got my virginity he didn't. _

_Tristan: thanks for telling me that and yes I did take your virginity didn't I and no one else can take that because I already did. _

_Rory: yep. But whatever let's get something to go and take it to the bridge and eat. _

_Tristan: ok_

_So they ordered burgers and fries and coffee to go and they got there food and walked to the bridge. _


End file.
